Be Grateful
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: Sometimes we don't know just how lucky we are. Maybe we just need someone to remind us. EXB, sweet, fluff, give it a try. its worth it, i promise :


**I wanted to post this n Saturday, but its ok. haha, I hope you enjoy, and please review. **

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up for about the fifth time and looked at my clock to see only ten minutes had passed. I sighed and pulled my pillow over my head trying to get a little bit more sleep. After twenty more minutes of a failed attempt of getting more sleep, I got up and went in the shower, taking a long time to try and relax my muscles. I didn't need to leave for the airport for another two hours so after I got out of the shower I went downstairs, made a cup of coffee, and re cleaned anything that looked less then perfect. By the time I finished cleaning it was time to go, so I grabbed my bag and ran to my car and starting the heat. I drove to the airport and had twenty minutes to spare, so I checked to make sure my make up and hair was ok before getting out of my truck and walking inside to where I needed to be. I waited anxiously, looking every minute to see if his plane had landed yet; it was on time so it should be here in about five minutes. It wasn't too crowded in the small section of the airport but I noticed a small family walk over and stand next to me. There was a mom, with her two kids, a girl around 13 and a small boy about 3. The young boy looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Im so happy daddy is coming home." He said excitedly and the older girl scoffed.

"Im not. He always goes on these business trips. He never wants to be home, and I don't want him home either." She said causing her mother to frown.

"Liz, you should feel lucky you have a dad who cares about you. And even though he has to go on trips every once and a while, he is home usually. You should feel lucky." Her mom said with a sigh.

"Whatever, I just wish there was a way to delay the flight, make it not get in for another couple hours or something." Liz said, and I couldn't help the scoff from coming out of my mouth. The girl looked at me and I frowned.

"Be grateful" was all I said to her. She was about to say something else when there was an announcement.

'Flight 1756 has now landed'

I looked to the doors just as they started opening and I almost fainted when I saw him walk out.

"Edward!" I shrieked as we both started running to each other. When we met he picked me up and spun me around while kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as close to me as possible.

"I love you so much! I've missed you." Edward said against my lips. I smiled, and repeated what he said.

After our embrace ended Edward grabbed his bag and we started walking outside. But we heard a few people clapping, im guessing either for our little reunion show or for Edward himself.

"Edward, I am so proud of you… but your done now, right?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me closer.

"Yes love. I am finished with all of that. I am here to stay, forever." He said before bringing his head down once more and placing a kiss gently on my lips.

LizPOV:

I heard a scoff and looked over to see a lady with brown hair and brown eyes looking at me with wide eyes.

"Be grateful" she said in a sad voice. I was about to ask what she meant by that when there was an announcement saying the flight had landed, and I groaned. I did not want to see my dad, like I said earlier; I wish his flight could have been delayed. The doors opened and I saw a very hot guy walk out in an army uniform.

"Edward!" the lady from earlier yelled as she took off towards the man, who im guessing was Edward. He scooped her up and spun her around while they kissed. The sight brought tears to my eyes as what she said earlier finally made sense to me. I saw my dad and I hugged him.

"I missed you dad" I said as a few tears spilled over. "I love you so much, thank you for everything you do for us" he pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you to darlin', lets go home" I smiled as we all walked happily out of the airport. And I was for the first, in a long time, happy to have my daddy home.

**God bless all the people who died on September 11 2001, and all the families who lost their loved ones on that day. Also thank you to all the amazing army men and women serving our country. **

**Ok, so this was supposed to be kind of like a tribute for 9/11, I will be updating this when my BETA emails me back. So I hope you enjoyed this. Oh and can anyone guess who the mom and dad where at the end? If you think you know guess in a review, and if you don't know… you should still review XD thanks! **


End file.
